


The 'ole Ball and Chain

by TweedRacer



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Group Sex, Leashes, M/M, Movie: Lost Boys (1987), Multi, Other, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Sloppy Seconds, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism, the boys are possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweedRacer/pseuds/TweedRacer
Summary: After getting separated from the boys they find a video store clerk getting a little too friendly with you and figure you need a friendly reminder of who you belong to...(BAD AT SUMMARIES!!!)
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Reader, Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Reader, Marko (Lost Boys)/Reader, Paul (Lost Boys)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	The 'ole Ball and Chain

**Author's Note:**

> This was SUPPOSED TO BE JUST A SHORT LITTLE 'CHARACTER IMAGINE' BUT NO!!!! MY GAY ASS SAID FUCK IT!!! HORNY VAMPIRE TIME!!!
> 
> ANYWAYS! I Hope you like your fic, anon UwU

In your defense you had only looked down for a _second_ . It was a Friday night and the boardwalk was filled to the brim with locals and tourists alike, the lines to the carnival games and rides were absolutely insane and every food joint was standing room only. It was _total_ chaos. 

Which was good for your boys of course. They were having a ball as they roamed, trying to scope out who tonight’s meal would be as they moved almost effortlessly through the heavy crowd. You had trailed behind a moment, calling out to them when you’d leaned over to tie your shoes but with all the noise even those super sharp vampire ears couldn’t pick up on your voice. 

You worked on the laces as quickly as you could, yelping when someone accidentally kneed your shoulder and flattened you to the ground… okay so maybe crouching in the middle of foot traffic wasn’t the _smartest_ idea on your part but that doesn’t mean it didn’t _hurt_. And the fact that passerbys kept accidentally stepping on your fingers or tripping over your legs made it all the more difficult to get back into a standing position. 

Finally upright again you turned, head on a swivel in search of the familiar line of leather jackets…

_Huh_.

Where….. Were they…? You did a full one-eighty, spinning on your heel and leaning up onto your tippy toes in the unlikely event that the extra inch of height would give you the vantage point you needed to see your four (stupidly handsome) boyfriends. 

“ _Well shit_ .” you sighed, nose scrunched up as you scowled. You sidestepped out of the actively moving crowd, standing on the deck of a video store as you weighed your options. You _could_ roam around in hopes of finding your boys but… weren’t you supposed to like, stay where you are when you got lost? Or were you supposed to go find someone to help?

Oh fuck it. 

Deciding that you were fine with waiting, you stepped inside the video store to look at their selection. It wasn’t quite as diverse as Max’s shop but it had a few movies you hadn’t seen before. A couple of horror flicks you’re sure the boys would like and a romcom that you knew Dwayne and Marko would (secretly) enjoy. Deciding to surprise them with a little treat, you reached into your pocket and fished around for your wallet, frowning when you came up empty. 

_You must have dropped it when you fell_ . You groaned, tilting your head back to look fruitlessly out the display window in roughly the same spot you were at earlier. Of _course_ nothing was there- this is the boardwalk for fuck’s sake, a stray wallet with free money? It probably got snatched up before it had even hit the ground. 

Resigned, you went to go put the movies back onto the shelves- struggling to find the exact spots you’d taken them from when a polite voice spoke up from behind you. You turned to see a lanky young man with a friendly smile and slicked-back hair. A name tag was fixed to his surprisingly casual uniform t-shirt and he gave you a friendly, if not somewhat awkward, wave.

“Can I help you?” he asked, nodding to the movies in your hand. Momentarily distracted by his handsome face you blinked a few times before looking down at your tapes. 

“ _Oh_ \- oh no. No thank you, I didn’t realize I dropped my wallet and was gonna put these back.” you explained, tapping your fingers against the covers for emphasis. The stranger hummed, glancing around as he thought something over before waving you towards the register. 

“Here. Don’t go telling my boss but I can hook you up- what’ve you got there?”

You held up the movies for him on instinct- watching as he pretended to ring up a sale. 

“I really shouldn’t- I mean, this is where you work. Won’t you get in trouble for just like… giving away movies?” you asked hesitantly, standing a few feet away from the countertop. The employee only grinned and winked at you, printing out a blank receipt and handing it to you. 

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for a pretty face” he said, smiling and tapping his fingers on his chin.

“ **_oH_ ** _-”_ you raised your palms up in front of you, panicking as you tried to explain that you were in fact _taken_ and happily so but the guy just kept talking, already jotting down his phone number as he passed you a plastic bag with the tapes inside.

“If you _really_ want to pay me back why don’t you let me take you out to dinner tomorrow…..” you quickly shook your head, taking a step backwards and laughing uncomfortably

“I think you might have the wrong idea. I’m super flattered, really, but I’m kind of already-” the man’s expression of disappointment slowly changed to that of dawning terror and you knew exactly what was happening... 

“Hey boys!” you said, holding in a sigh of relief as you turned to look up at four _very pissed off vampires._ None of them broke eye contact as they glared at the man behind the cash register. Marko tightened his gloves as he took a step forward, a sign that he was ready to beat the shit out of this guy before Dwayne put a palm on his chest to hold him back. 

The message was clear and you winced knowing that you’d probably have to argue back at the cave to keep this poor guy from becoming your boys’ next meal. You cleared your throat and the cashier met your eyes, a thin sheen of sweat on his brow _._ When he spoke it was obvious that he was trying to keep his voice from cracking, “Do you… uh… know these guys?” he said hesitantly, not-so-subtly reaching around behind the countertop for the landline to call security. You quickly nodded, trying to ease the tension “ _Yes_ \- yeah these guys are my-”

“ _Boyfriends_ ” David said sharply, wrapping an arm over your shoulders and pulling you into his side with a thinly veiled growl.

“Boyfriend **_s_ **….? Plural?”

“Yup” Paul said smugly, popping on the ‘p’ sound as he sauntered up to your other side, putting his hand in your back pocket and grinning at the employee impishly. You rolled your eyes and were about to thank the nice man for the free movies before David turned around, taking you with him, and stormed out of the shop with a scowl. 

You glanced over your shoulder, watching Marko lean over the counter and grab the guy by his shirt collar, yanking him in close to mutter something in his ear before ducking out of the store to catch up- looking like he wanted to punch something.

“Where _were_ you guys? I looked for you-”

“You looked for us? Is that why you were in that store with Mr. Goo Goo eyes?”

“Mr. Goo Goo eyes?” you teased, long since used to the jealousy that came with dating vamps. You squeezed David’s arm tightly, humming when you felt Paul fall back to walk with Marko. Their conversation was low and serious, muttering things just out of earshot. Glancing over your shoulder you chimed in with a “Do _not_ eat that poor guy. He was just being nice-”

“Nice?” Dwayne’s rumble was a lot closer to your ear than you had thought; the sound making your cheeks warm and your heart thud with excitement. You looked up at where he walked alongside you and David, glancing out of the corner of his eye at your before dipping a cool palm beneath your shirt to rest possessively on your lower back. “Well it’s not like he _knew_ I was dating the four hottest boys on the boardwalk, you can’t blame him for being ignorant” you defended, Dwayne’s fingertips digging into your flesh at the compliment. 

You were pulled back towards the line of bikes, the group unanimously opting to cut short your nightly boardwalk visit. David threw a leg over his bike, starting up the engine with a loud roar and taking off without waiting for you. _Something_ was on his mind and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t at least a _little_ bit curious.

Dwayne extended his hand out to you, giving your knuckles a soft kiss as he helped you up onto the seat behind him. The bike came to life beneath you with a rumble that seemed to shake you all the way to your bones. Excitement curled in your stomach as you wrapped your arms tightly around Dwayne’s middle, pressing your fingers into his abdomen as he peeled off to follow the rest of the group. A smile pulled at your lips as you pressed your cheek against the cool leather of his jacket, inhaling the faint scent of motor oil that clung to it. 

The ride seemed to draw out unusually long, eagerness settling low in your stomach while the wind whipped a redness to your cheeks. You… may or may not kind of love it when the boys got jealous. While most of you took unofficial turns being the center of attention for whatever sort of salacious activities you got up to, every once and a while some guy would flirt or stare at you too long and it made your boys _furious._ It was almost a complete guarantee that they’d spend the rest of the night plowing you into the mattress. 

The silence was near deafening when they parked their bikes, engines shutting off with a rumbling stutter. David hopped off his bike and stalked away with an unreadable expression, Dwayne swung his legs back over- lifting you up and off the seat before you could even attempt to dismount on your own. There was electricity in the air as Marko stalked close behind, Paul excitedly bounding past you and failing to hold in a giggle as he dove onto the couch.

“ _Sit._ ” David was facing away from you, rifling through an impressive wooden chest against one of the walls. You took a step towards the couch only to be stopped by a firm command

“Not on the couch. In front of my chair.” excitement was tempered with confusion but you listened nonetheless, quietly moving up the few steps towards David’s ‘throne’. Carefully, you settled down, wincing at the cold stone against your skin. Curiosity peaked, you waited; eyes following David’s fluid movements as he pulled out a black fabric bag with unnecessary flourish. Paul wolf-whistled, gaze darting back and forth between you and David as he moved to sit on the arm of the couch.

“Eyes closed.” 

You scowled, looking at the bag suspiciously before conceding beneath David’s intense stare. Reluctantly, you closed your eyes and were rewarded with a gloved hand affectionately run along your cheek. Unable to stop the smile that broke across your face you held still; excitement and confusion burning hot in your stomach when you felt a smooth solid material brush across the skin on your neck. Eager to peek you shifted a bit, feeling something tighten and click into place. 

“Okay, you can look now.”

Fingers flew up to your neck as you tried to feel what it was, looking in a nearby mirror ( _that you still weren’t sure why the boys owned_ ) to see a delicate white leather collar resting snugly against your skin. David slid a few fingers beneath it, pressing against your windpipe a moment to judge if it needed to be loosened or not. 

“DO YOU LIKE IT?” Marko called out from where he was sitting on the floor by the couch, attempting to get a better view past David’s wide shoulders. You laughed as his yelling echoed in the cave, his excitement contagious 

“Yes- I _love_ it, it’s-” 

You were given no time to finish before David hooked his fingers through the little d-ring attached to your throat and yanked till you were kneeling in front of him, the pressure on your neck giving you no choice but to move at his whim. His smile was sharp and a vicious hunger burned in his eyes as he crouched down, your faces only inches away.

“ _You keep gettin’ lost, kitten. And the boys and I are terrified someone’s gonna think you’re a stray and snatch you up. We decided we better make sure everyone knows_ ” he reached into the black bag before clicking something to the collar. Your breath felt light and shallow when you saw that it was a matching white leather and chain leash, the weight of it distant but present as he let it dangle loosely from his hand. 

“ **_-you already belong to someone._ **” 

The whine that escaped you was shaky and unbidden, eyelashes fluttering when he stood up tall; tugging the leash suddenly so that you fell forwards off your knees- face forcibly pressing into the crotch of his pants. He hummed, tugging on the leash to teasingly press you harder against him. 

You nosed at his quickly hardening cock, looking up at him and pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to the fabric. He let out a guttural moan, using his free hand to run his fingers through your hair and give it a light tug. 

“Are you gonna be good for us, kitten?” he purred, pulling your leash again to press you flush with his abdomen, jerking his hips to rut against your face for a few tight breaths. You nodded and craned your head back to look up at him with open red lips. David just stared at you for a moment, watching you squirm and shift under his intense gaze before he turned away and sauntered the last few steps to flop onto his chair, tugging you along with him.

Legs spread wide he held the leash loosely in his hand, twirling the leather absently around his fingers. Attached by only the short amount of material you were forced to tumble after him on your hands and knees, unaware of the rest of the boys prowling closer with quiet footsteps. You settled between his legs, balancing on your knees and one palm to attempt to pull down his fly before he reached to thread his fingers beneath the smooth leather of the collar and pull you away from the tent in his pants, shaking his head fondly.

“Not yet, kitten. Gotta be patient, don’t we?” he taunted, tugging on the collar till it pinched almost painfully against your windpipe. He held you there for a moment, his eyes searching your reddening face with a smug grin before pulling his hand back and settling it on his thigh. Still holding your leash he nodded to the group of vamps behind you,

“Alright boys- they’re all yours” 

Dwayne took a step forward, standing behind you and casting a long shadow across your back before leaning down to run a rough palm underneath your shirt and along your spine gently. Sharp nails scraped down your hips as he pulled your pants and underwear down around your ankles- tossing them off to the side and crouching down to grab a handful of your ass with an appreciative hum. 

You braced one hand against David’s knee where he sat, unbothered, when Dwayne ran a calloused finger across your entrance- eyes flicking upwards when you shivered. A gloved hand scratched across your scalp affectionately, still holding the leather leash and smiling impishly when you whimpered. Dwayne was always slow and patient, what he did was more accurately described as lovemaking rather than just sex; and his gentle nature was now on full display as his thick fingers toyed at your entrance, followed by a broad-tongued lick. 

“ _Fuck_ ” you hissed, leaning your forehead against David’s leg to support yourself when your knees grew shaky from Dwayne’s attentive ministrations. The vamp behind you leaned forwards to give you a gentle bite on the back of your neck, chuckling breathily in your ear when you winced at the sharp sting.

“You know, Kitten. The boys and I have been plannin’ this for awhile, we talked about gettin’ to chain you up- leavin’ you open and wanting till we were done with you. It _was_ gonna be a surprise but.. Well we’re not gonna pass up an opportunity to teach you a lesson” your moan was shaky, growing louder when Dwayne added another finger inside of you. He curled them up and rubbed up against that sweet spot, pressing a soft kiss to your shoulder when your knees spread wider for him. 

The sound of a zipper and belt coming undone made your heart pound so loudly in your chest you were almost positive they could hear it. Unconsciously you leaned down, lifting your hips up with a shaky breath. Dwayne’s wide palm rubbed against your entrance appreciatively, a possessive growl deep in his chest as you displayed yourself for him.

“ **_God. You look so good like this_ ** ” Dwayne was never one for dirty talk but even _he_ could appreciate art when he saw it. You felt him line himself up behind you, the head of his cock pressing against you before he slowly pushed in bit by bit. Your hand balled into the fabric of David’s pants, letting out a small desperate whine from where you were perched between his legs. He hummed and grabbed you by the collar- forcing your neck to crane back and look at him as Dwayne found a steady pace. 

“Does that feel good, kitten? You like being fucked like this? You like being out in the open for everyone to watch? Leashed up like a good little pet?” The questions were rhetorical but your moans still pitched up desperately in response. Dwayne’s movements were slow and heavy, pulling out at a pace where you could feel _every single inch_ before slamming his hips in a powerful thrust that sent you slipping forwards. You held on for dear life, eyes screwed shut as Dwayne placed a wide hand on either of your hips to hold you still as he drew out each thrust till your body felt like it was going to break underneath the pressure. 

“Eyes open, sweetheart” David’s command made your lashes flutter, not entirely sure when you had closed them. Dwayne’s pace picked up, the force of his hips pushing your face against the tent in David’s pants, wet moans punctuating each thrust. You whimpered when you felt claws drag you backwards. Dwayne’s nails dug into the soft skin above your hips and left bright red lines as he doubled over your back. His breath was hot into your ear and he came inside you with a rumbling moan that you swear you could feel all the way down to your bones. His hips stuttered as he rode out his aftershocks with a low groan, hands gripping you tightly and no doubt leaving bruises. He breathed a warm sigh of relief as he finished, pressing a few apologetic kisses down your spine before sitting up and pulling out of you. Your vision was hazy from unshed tears but you watched David give the other vamp and appreciative once over before wolf-whistling him with a wink. 

Unable to turn or look away from where David still had your leash pulled taut, you stared blearily up at the blonde; distantly aware of another presence coming up behind you. Not bothering to guess who it was, they gave themself away when you felt a hand smack you roughly on the ass with a chuckle.

“Hey David-”

“ _What did you say?_ ” the warning in David’s voice was clear and you could practically hear Paul’s throat bobbing nervously 

“... **_Sir_ **, can I move them a little?” He amended, watching David pretend to think the request over before waving dismissively and giving the other vamp permission to do whatever he wanted. Paul gave an excited little ‘whoop!’ and reached down to pick you up with ease, turning you around to face him. Your legs, still weak and shaky from the thorough fucking you’d just endured, were only in use for a brief moment before Paul sat you on a surprised David’s lap, legs spread to straddle him while turned away.

“Paul they’re gonna get cum on my pants.”

“Small sacrifices” Paul pressed your legs open wider, wincing as you felt cum leak from between them and onto David’s legs. The vamp grinned from where he stood, nails digging into the soft flesh of your thighs before scooping up some of the dripping cum on his fingers to shove it back inside of you with a pleased noise. You shivered at the feeling, head lolling back against David’s chest when Paul leaned forwards to nip and lick at your nipple- teasing it till it rose into a pert little bud beneath his tongue.

Your whimper was shaky and drawn out while Paul bit his way up to your neck, sucking a gnarly hickey just above your collarbone before leaning in to press a demanding kiss to your lips. Tongue and teeth moved at their own rhythm, forcing you to follow his lead while David reached between you to draw his fingertips over your abdomen tauntingly. 

When Paul pulled back his lips were shiny and red- a pink blush creeping across his cheeks as he playfully poked at David’s fingers, intertwining them and pressing down on that sensitive spot below your navel. 

“Damn doll. Look at you, a fuckin’ work of art, ain’t you?” the blonde teased, free hand unzipping his fly and pulling himself from his boxers. You looked at him from where your head was still pressed against David’s cheek, feeling the insistent prod of his arousal against your back as Paul slid close. He took a moment to admire you, lax and drunk on sex as he slid his hand up and down his erection- eyes lidded and fangs sticking out almost comically from his lips. 

You felt their two hands squeeze each other from where they were pressed against your abdomen, the small sign of affection between your boys making your heart flutter innocently despite the context. Wasting no more time, Paul slid into you- your body already lubed and open thanks to the remainder of Dwayne’s cum still dripping down your thighs. 

Paul’s moan was dirty and wanton as he fully sheathed himself inside of you on the first thrust, brows knitted together as he braced a hand on the back of the chair. Never one for patience, Paul set a relentless pace right off the bat. He slammed his hips against yours and leaned down to steal another demanding kiss. You felt his sharp teeth prick at your lips and tongue- the taste of blood brief as Paul lapped it up hungrily. The vamp laughed as he pulled back, panting out sharp breaths as he forced moans from your lips with each brutal thrust 

“ _God you’re so fuckin’ good, doll. We’re so fuckin’ lucky to have you- I don’t know what we did to deserve it, g-god you’re so good. So fuckin’ good to us- hnm”_ Paul’s words were emphasized with each rough slam into you, the fingers that still held David’s hand let go to grab on to the cold metal chain pulled taut from your leash. He pressed forwards- using his weight to squish you into David’s chest as he snarled into your ear. 

You felt your arousal peak, the hot coil in your stomach tightening as your moans pitched up. On instinct your eyes closed, breath shallow as you neared the edge. Paul tugged on the chain roughly, forcing you to look into his eyes, as your body arched and tensed-

“ **_Fuckin’ look at me. I want you to look at me when you cum, we own you- nobody else. Fuck-_ **” 

It was like an arrow springing from a bow- vision blotting out in black and white stars as you came around him, crying out as he continued to fuck you long past your own completion. You weren’t offered any sympathy or recovery time; his pace didn’t even stutter as he chased his own orgasm. A leather gloved hand reached out from behind you to slide between your bodies, pinching and tugging at your nipple as the overstimulation brought you to tears. 

Just when you thought it was too much, that you were going to have to make him stop; his hips slammed against you in one final blow, cumming into you as he claimed your mouth, swallowing your desperate whimpers and covering up his own moans as he held you there. 

When the vamp finally pulled back you were thankful for David’s hand wrapped around your waist cause otherwise you surely would have fallen to the floor from exertion. Paul let himself soften inside of you, moving to nuzzle against your neck affectionately as his breath slowed. When David shifted to the side to get comfortable, Paul leaned past you to press a sneaky kiss to the man’s lips- ducking away before he could get smacked with a shit-eating grin. 

Your body felt loose and slack as Paul pressed another chaste kiss to your lips before pulling back to stretch out with a long sigh. Still groggy and blissed out, you were only adjacently aware of Marko coming up to you; smiling as he peppered your face in feather-light kisses. He exchanged a few words with David, your ears straining to hear them as you slowly came back down to earth. 

Marko’s boyish face finally came into focus as he knelt down in front of you, head tilted up to look at you with a bright sunshine smile that made your heart do a little flip. “We’re gonna treat you super careful- okay babe?” you only nodded, throat sore from pleasured screams and stuck a hand out to scratch affectionately under his chin. His eyes closed a moment, enjoying the sweet touch before he sat up, pressed a kiss to your palm and began unbuttoning his pants. 

You felt David shift beneath you, loosening his grip on your leash as he gently moved you from his lap to straddle his knees. Confusion cut through your foggy thoughts when you felt David unzip his fly and shuffle his pants down and around his ankles, exposed cock brushing against your entrance. A shiver ran down your spine, arousal already beginning to creep back into your blood. 

Marko’s hands gently grabbed at your waist, holding you steady and pressing soft kisses along your cheeks. Distracted by his shameless affection, you didn’t really understand what David was doing until you felt yourself being lifted by a pair of strong hands and set back down, moaning shakily as he fully seated himself inside of you. You could feel more than see David’s strained sigh as it vibrated against your back, his breath warm in your ear as Marko leaned close to press quick, encouraging kisses to your lips. 

“You’re gonna love this, babe” his lips pulled back to smile against your mouth as he scooted forwards, his narrow hips situating themselves between David’s legs with ease. Marko took himself in his hand, giving himself a few good strokes before lining up at your entrance. Your body tensed when you felt him press against you, even just the head stretching you out painfully. Tears sprung up at the corners of your eyes, hands flying to Marko’s shoulders and squeezing as the sharp sting slowly began to fade. 

“You’re doin’ so good, babe- **_fuck_ **” Marko’s brows knitted together and a splotchy blush crept across the apples of his cheeks- extending down below the collar of his croptop temptingly. He leaned forwards to press your foreheads together, panting hot into your mouth as he slid in another inch. You felt your collar tighten slightly as David let out a pleasured hiss, pulling on your leash reflexively. 

“ _Babe- fuck_ . _Can I keep going?_ ” Marko’s voice was pitched and breathy, using every ounce of self control he had not to jerk his hips into the tight heat. You nodded, feeling the wet lines of tears begin to spill over your cheeks at the overwhelming _fullness_ of it all. Time stretched out impossibly long, your mind fading in and out while the pain at your hips slowly dripped away into arousal. 

David’s fingers dug into your thighs and you could feel his body tensing as Marko pressed against him. The three of you stayed in this moment of limbo, pace slow as you fought back the ache in your body as you stretched to accommodate the two of them. When Marko was finally fully inside of you time seemed to stop, a weepy moan rattling from your exhausted throat. The sharp pin prick of teeth on the back of your neck was followed by gentle kisses. 

Be it instinct or some sort of vampire-mind-trick, David and Marko began to move- _slowly_ inside of you, the pressure of it making your abdomen tense and another cry escaping from your lips. Marko, panting hard against your shoulder, pressed a soft kiss to your collarbone; rubbing against David’s cock with each thrust. Every part of you felt _full_ and overwhelmed with feeling. Your hands began to shake, nails digging into the rough fabric of Marko’s jacket as you felt that coil in your stomach grow hot and eager once again. 

“ **_Fuck- Kitten, if you.. If you keep doing that-_ **” David’s voice was hoarse and thick with arousal as you tightened around them. The three of you found a rhythm, the vamps moving with opposite thrusts to give you no break from the pressure. Your body convulsed and tightened with each movement, moans breaking and cracking off into cries as you felt yourself grow close.

“ _Please please please-_ ” you begged, not knowing what you were asking for as you grabbed a handful of Marko’s hair. Your eyes were screwed shut as they picked up their pace, making every inch of you cry and ache with need. Sweat clung to your skin where Marko was lapping at your neck, sucking dark hickeys into the tender skin. 

David’s hips thrust up rough and suddenly, losing any semblance of order as he came close. His grip on your leash tightened, pulling it roughly and making your back arch as you moaned. His hips snapped up roughly into you before stilling, cum seeping out around his and Marko’s dicks while the other blond keened high in the back of his throat. David jerked his hips a few more times to ride out the aftershocks, hand growing lax and easing the pull he had on your collar. 

You panted, cheeks tear-stained as Marko pulled back, clearly close on his own finish and snatched the leash that had fallen from David’s hand. It was like he went from zero to a hundred. His fingers gripped the supple white leather- pulling you forwards and against his chest as his thrusts became rough and relentless. 

David moaned, overstimulated as his cock was jarred and stroked from where it was still buried inside of you. Marko pulled the leash tight, forcing your chin up as he snapped his hips against yours. His lips were red and sinful as he looked down at you with lidded eyes. Arousal bloomed inside of you as Marko whimpered, his tight expression turning into a snarl as he ruthlessly slammed his hips into you. 

His free hand reached up to grab your chin, forcing you to make eye contact as he spoke through wet moans. 

“ **_Fuck- babe, you’re so good, you fuckin’ slut. God you look so good like this, filled with cum and still wanting more- bet you like being used like this, don’t you? You’re so dirty- you’re so good. God, b-babe I’m-_ **” his rough talk was cut off by a long, desperate moan as he snapped his hips one last time, leaning forwards to sink his teeth into your collar bone as he filled you up with another whimper. You could feel David’s cock give a valiant twitch at the stimulation, letting out a rough groan as his head lolled back.

Your arousal was still red hot, you were so _close._ You dragged your nails along Marko’s spine; pleading without words, _begging_ for your finish. The blonde pulled back, dislodging himself from you before kneeling on the cold stone floor. His fingers held your shaking thighs open as he dove between your legs. His mouth was relentless, licking and nipping at the soft skin till your body went rigid.

“ **_Marko!_ **” you moaned, spine curving back in a tight arch- white collar standing out against your blushed skin. Tears streamed down your face as the world went white and hazy, every last shred of energy draining from you in a crashing wave as your orgasm consumed your senses. It felt like electricity sparked up with each touch, body jerking as you rode through it with shallow whines and moans.

_Talk about bliss..._

When you finally came down the world was soft and distant, seemingly far away when you felt Marko shift from between your legs to press a chaste kiss to your mouth. You smacked your lips, nose scrunching as you attempted to shuffle away- having all the bodily control of a ragdoll. 

“You taste like cum…” you grumbled, eyes closed. The blonde only chuckled, giving you another sweet kiss before pulling away. Around you the air shifted and you felt Paul’s calloused fingers deftly lift you up off of David’s lap. He whistled as he watched cum flood out of you, spilling over your thighs and onto the ground. 

“Babydoll, you are somethin’ else” he purred, chuckling at your noncommittal noise as you snuggled into his chest. You kept your eyes closed, half awake and half drifting as your breathing returned to normal. You let yourself be manhandled and cleaned up without argument, feeling the soothing drag of a damp towel swipe across your skin. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours but when you finally opened your eyes you were wearing one of Marko’s old crop tops and a pair of sleeping shorts, skin cool and damp from the warm water.

Throughout all this you made no protest, content to let yourself be moved around and enjoy that sweet post-orgasm haze in silence. It wasn’t until someone, David, unhooked your leash and made to take off your collar that you pulled away, brows furrowing over tired eyes. 

“I wanna….” you paused, yawning and raising a hand to cover the buckle protectively. “I wanna keep it on…” with no energy to feel shame, you squeezed the soft leather, the smooth material comforting where it sat around your throat. 

David listened with a raised brow, looking almost embarrassed before he nodded and sat back up. Stepping away to finish cleaning off his (now completely cum-covered) chair. A pair of arms scooped you up with ease, careful not to jostle your thoroughly abused backside, and set you back down on the squishy mattress of your little nest. 

You could feel the bed dip as someone slid in next to you. Not bothering to check who it was you pressed your face against a broad chest, the feeling of fingers carding delicately through your hair and the smell of ocean salt and gasoline enveloping you. One by one you felt the mattress shift and more bodies join you. A pair of hands slipped around your waist, someone else shuffled to use your thighs as a pillow, another pressing themself along your side. 

A smile crept on your face as you faded off to sleep, fingers absently leaning up to rest on the comfortable pressure of the collar around your neck. The last thing you heard was Paul’s voice, trying in vain to be quiet as he spoke out loud.

“Do you think we should return the movies?”


End file.
